Brüder Übergarde
The Brüder Übergarde (Brother Superguard) are a trio of unique modified Zerstörer heavy robots encountered in Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Each Brother tower in 1980 New Paris has an Übergarde guardian protecting the central mainframe. Each Übergarde serves as the boss of each Brother raid mission. The Übergarde robots have about 50% more barrier armor than normal Zerstörers. Also, instead of dual-wielding Ubergewehr cannons, each Übergarde is equipped with an Ubergewehr as well as an additional heavy weapon. The Brüder 1 Übergarde has hard barrier and wields a heavily upgraded Lasergewehr and an Ubergewehr. The Brüder 2 Übergarde has soft barrier and wields a heavily upgraded Dieselgewehr and an Ubergewehr. The Brüder 3 Übergarde has soft barrier and wields a heavily upgraded Lasergewehr and an Ubergewehr. Similar to normal Zerstörers, the Übergardes utilize a rocket charge in addition to their dual wielded heavy weapons, and have an exposed fuel tank on their back which can be detonated for massive damage. Strategy The primary challenge in fighting the Brüder 1 Übergarde is the laser defense grid on the floor of the boss arena. The grid will activate in different sections of the floor during the boss fight, quickly draining the player's armor and health. The grid covers both the main floor as well as the elevated side platforms. However, the small elevated platforms atop the server racks in the center of the room are safe from the laser grid and can be used to avoid the lasers entirely. The servers themselves will also provide cover from the Übergarde's attacks. The Übergarde itself has a large amount of hard barrier, so the LaserKraftWerk obtained in Brother 1 makes an ideal weapon for fighting it; if the player has the heavy weapons skillset, the Lasergewehr or Ubergewehr are also effective against it. Nazi troops will continuously spawn in to assist the Übergarde, and will also need to be dealt with. The Brüder 2 Übergarde is fought in an extremely wide open area on the roof of Brother 2. The roofs of the two hangars on the sides of this area are a good position to fight the Übergarde from, as the elevated position makes them relatively safe from the Übergarde's Dieselgewehr bombardment. The Übergarde's Dieselgewehr is heavily upgraded and fires considerably more projectiles at a higher rate of fire compared to the Dieselgewehr used by Super Soldiers. The Brüder 2 Übergarde has a high amount of soft barrier, so the Dieselkraftwerk obtained in Brother 2 makes an ideal weapon for fighting it; if the player has the heavy weapons skillset, the Dieselgewehr is also effective against it. Nazi troops and flying drones will continuously spawn in to assist the Übergarde; the hangar rooftops make for a good position to deal with the troops and drones in addition to the Übergarde, as troops that spawn in on the lower level will be unable to reach players on the roofs. The Brüder 3 Übergarde is fought in a server room somewhat similar to the one in which the Brüder 1 Übergarde was fought. This server room does not have a laser defense grid, making the fight considerably simpler. The two elevated corridors on the sides of the boss arena are protected by bulletproof glass and can be used to safely navigate the area and evade the Übergarde's attacks. The Brüder 2 Übergarde has a high amount of soft barrier, so the Elektrokraftwerk obtained in Brother 3 or Dieselkraftwerk make ideal weapons for fighting it; if the player has the heavy weapons skillset, the Dieselgewehr or Hammergewehr are also effective against it. As the Brüder 3 Übergarde is fought at much closer range than the Brüder 2 Übergarde, close range weapons such as the Elektrokraftwerk or Hammergewehr are more effective against it. Nazi troops will continuously spawn in to assist the Übergarde, and will also need to be dealt with, which makes staying mobile and not being pinned down in a single area very helpful in the fight. The two Brother 3 Übercommanders will also fight alongside the Übergarde, instead of hiding in a safe room until the Übergarde is destroyed like the Übercommanders in the other two Brother towers. ---- Category:Enemies Category:Nazis Category:Bosses Category:Robots Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood enemies